


Lux Luv

by zimmer2d



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: "Uhm… c-could I…?""Lux, I'm your wife," you tell him with mock impatience, "I would be more insulted if you didn't."





	Lux Luv

**Author's Note:**

> Just something 'light' and fluffy (ba dum tss).
> 
> If you know you know. *^_^*

Even in your dreams, your husband shines brighter than sunshine and you wonder if he were actually made of warm, sunny rays of light rather than elemental flesh. You turn over in your sleep, into his chest in your dreams and in your bed.

Lux watches you as you snooze, propped on his elbow as you turn into his bare chest. He loves you like this; how peaceful you look, how utterly beautiful you are, even at rest, with your pale skin lightly flushed with sleep, your hair untamed and sprawled against the pillows. He thinks, then, of how best to wake you and decides to use your preferred method against you.

Soft, pliant lips find yours and the sensation pulls you from your sleep. Your eyes flutter open to see the reality of your dreams staring adoringly at you with the smile you've known for years.

"Good morning," he hums, stroking your hair, tucking a wild, errant lock behind your ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully," you smile back at him. You raise yourself just enough to meet him halfway for another, more lingering kiss. 

A hum of satisfaction passes onto your lips as Lux pulls away, eyes blissfully closed and a smile curled on his lips. "Mm… I don't think I could _ever_ get tired of that…"

You smirk at your lover, your best friend, and husband. "Well, allow me to give you more." You playfully push him onto his back, letting the sheets fall from your body. Reminders of last night's tryst bloom on your body, giving Lux pause.

"Oh no…"

You cup his cheek reassuringly. "Lux, I'm a light elemental, you know. I can heal myself."

"So why haven't you?" Lux reaches for a blooming blue spot on your hip, but you stop him, leaning close to his ear and snickering at the blush across his face when your bosom presses against his chest.

"Maybe I like to be reminded of how much you enjoy my body. You do enjoy it, don't you?"

Lux wraps you in his strong arms, holding you gently to his chest. You feel his arousal begin to manifest under you, a soft groan passing his lips. "I do. Very much." He captures your lips, his hands moving up your spine to tangle into your hair. "I don't like hurting you, though."

"Well, after you've made a few more, you can fix me up, ok?" You break from his embrace, taking his hands and kissing the inside of his wrists. He gives a bashful smile at the action before pressing warm light against your hips.

"Why not heal you now and make new ones to heal afterwards?"

You raise an eyebrow at him. "I think Rocco's finally rubbing off on you."

Lux makes a face at you. "I hope not…"

You can't help but laugh, "No, he's not. But I have to say, your flirting has gotten a lot better."

"Y-you think so?"

You lean into him again, a low, seductive whisper in his ear. "Remind me of how perfect you were last night."

Your words only register in his mind for a moment before you find yourself on your back, legs open with your husband between them. His lips connect to yours, you leading him with a bit of coaxing with your tongue until you taste each other on your tastebuds. He takes his time with your lips before working on your neck. He pauses a moment to clear the dark splotches there, then dives in to make new ones. 

"Mmm… oh, _Lux_ …"

You feel him shiver over you at the sound of your voice, the feel of your fingers dancing over his back, every now and then gripping his arms and shoulders. His arousal is much more insistent now, the heat and weight of it rutting softly against the most sensitive part of you. He backs away, flushed and breathing heavily as he eyes you with a darkened lust you never thought him capable of until that night you tested the stability of his reading chair. Still, you detect a little embarrassment when his eyes flick between your eyes and your mons.

"Uhm… c-could I…?"

"Lux, I'm your wife," you tell him with mock impatience, "I would be more insulted if you didn't."

He smirks at you before kissing his way down the curves and planes of your body.  _ 'Well at least he knows sarcasm when he--!' _ Your thoughts are interrupted by his girth, still something you're trying to get accustomed to. Lux pushes slowly, watching your reaction for any discomfort, biting at his bottom lip in concentration. Your face tenses and a small, uncomfortable grunt slips past your lips, then he pulls away.

"Hmm...maybe I should…" he muses, crawling down your frame.

"Lux? What are you--  _ aghnn _ ! Oh, Lux…" You grip handfuls of his golden hair, softly scraping his scalp as his tongue probes around your entrance. You arch a bit off the bed and blue eyes lock onto you, watching you thrash about as if possessed.

Your legs can't seem to decide if they want to stay open or attempt to suffocate your lover with your thighs. Lux decides for you; never breaking stride with his tongue technique, he presses your knees to your chest, pinning them there and assaulting you with his tongue, whimpers and moans vibrating against you and spurring you both on.

"Oh Goddess…  _ LUX _ !" You near your limit, trying your best to force Lux away so you can breathe. He backs away with a bright blush as he wipes his slick mouth on the back of his hand.

"Was… was that ok?"

"Where…? How…?" you pant as he releases your legs, rubbing gently to ease your muscles.

The corners of his lips quirk a bit. "Maybe Rocco did rub off on me a bit. _Tiny_ bit. Infinitesimal." It seems like way more than an infinitesimal amount, but you make a mental note to thank Rocco later. "So? Shall we?"

"Please,"

Lux quickly kisses your neck and tries to enter you again. He slides easily into you, your body accommodating him now that you've been properly lubricated. "Ah, L-Lux," you sigh up at him, haze taking over your vision as he bottoms out.

"Oh, you… you feel so... _amazing_... mmm…" He draws back then pushes forward again, creating a steady rhythm punctuated with soft groans and sighs. He cages you in his arms, his breath fanning over your face as his pace begins to rattle the bed frame against the wall. You try to focus on each other, to keep your locked gaze as long as you can, but the sensations overwhelm you and you bury your face into his shoulder.

"Yes… yes, oh…" you affirm in his ear before he rolls you both over again. You keep the steady pace as you look down at him, blue eyes blown wide and dark, but still soft and sweet. You manage a smirk as a thought occurs to you. "I...mmm… I think I remember how… oh, yes… how I got these bruises…"

" _Ngh_ … I think… I d-do too…" Lux pistons his hips upward while bringing you down onto his length. Large hands grip your hips, pushing him further and deeper within you, and you tighten around him, drawing a choked gasp from your beloved. "Please… again…" 

You oblige once, twice, and more before you both become a frenzy of movement, hands reaching for any and everything, the bed frame likely to be heard far and wide, voices climbing until you feel the tight coil within you snap, and a long, drawn out scream of his name echoes around your bedroom. 

Lux powers on, chasing completion after you until he spills within your walls, a tight wince on his reddened face and a breathless sigh of your name stumbles from his kiss-swollen lips. His hips seam against yours, his massive hands keeping you there until he's utterly spent, then he pulls you close, holding you and kissing your face until your breathing evens out once more.

"My goodness, Lux!" you laugh as he slowly pulls out, "you're rather uncharacteristically feisty this morning. What else have you been hiding from me?"

Lux simply gives you a familiar serene smile, running his hands over your body and quietly heals the new, darkening handprints he'd made. "Suppose we'll just have to find out next time."

"How long will we have to wait?" you purr into his ear. Lux blushes again before taking your lips captive in his again for another round.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
